


Float

by outerchxrrysoo1a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Demon Park Jinyoung, Demon Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fairy Choi Youngjae, Kinda, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Mermaid Mark Tuan, Non-Graphic Violence, Poltergeist Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Im Jaebum, Vampire Im Jaebum | JB, Warlock Kim Yugyeom, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Wizard Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerchxrrysoo1a/pseuds/outerchxrrysoo1a
Summary: Got7 Supernatural Au,, pls give it a chance :’) I’m working on a good summary also there is more than one chapter :’h it’s just that ao3 not working on my side rn





	Float

    As a poltergeist, it was very bad for Bambam to have emotions. He was unique, as he was different than most poltergeists. If he was happy, excited, or various joyful emotions things fly around gently, but even so, it was still a danger. When he was in a down mood, he seemed to glow blue, and it affected everyone. Poltergeists were actually quite rare, due to the population being cut down, other species hating them for their emotions affects. [Not like he could help it]. Very much so, he still decided that growing up, until now, at twenty, emotions are bad. Sometimes, he struggled, but of course, who wouldn't? Due to being born as a poltergeist not died then return, he held human attributes, such as his human form, ability to feel pain, and being able to function like a regular person. But his poltergeist genetics overpowered his human genes, leaving him left the abilities to float, his emotions, controlling objects, being invisible like most ghosts, and being able to turn into thin air, only to be a swish of freezing cold air when he passed by, or through someone. The feeling of the poltergeist wasn't the best, it left you shivering, cold, and disturbed. Even so, once again, it's not like the poor boy could help it. He was constantly called out on between humans and other creatures. Very few people believed in the proper care or treatment towards poltergeist, but any other ghost was oddly safe to float around and do whatever. But no, not Bambam. He was a kid at heart, and the loss of emotions, brought on harder sensations of them, when he was furious or excited. The poor boy had to hide himself away, not being allowed to do much due to the fear of others. He didn't want to end up like the rest. So he'd adventure around the woods whenever he could, normally floating house to house to annoy people. He didn't have a home, but the adventures he took [due to his childish side] lead him to a in-amazing-shape, unused mansion. That became his home, that's where he'd be free to have emotions and do whatever. 

Today was a particularly bad day for him. He had tried to go buy food for himself, but was stopped and picked on harshly by a group of werewolves and a witch or two. He hated it, and today he couldn't tell what he felt, so he got away as fast as he could, ignoring the pain from their repeated kicks, punches, or insulting words. Was he stressed? Or depressed? Maybe so far angry? He didn't know, and for the first time in weeks, he needed to go to his special place. The mansion. Without hesitation, that's where he ended up, wide eyed, full of confusion, outside the house. There was a light on, not just on one window, damn near all of them! He knew he wouldn't leave lights on, so who could've done it? Being highly cautious, he carefully floated inside the house, freezing at the sound of talking. More than one person— definitely a group of men. Who could it be, the boy wondered? The scared emotion coming from inside him, anxiety unpleasantly settling in his stomach, may have caused a lightbulb to shatter and every other lightbulb in the room to follow suit. He cursed himself quietly, hearing the men freak, and run from different rooms into the main entrance, half room, half entrance. He was frozen- they were coming to him! He panicked, not being able to react in time, he saw six boys in front of him. He was a pale, so very pale, shade of blue. He truly looked sick, scaring the six boys. Bambam couldn't read their emotions— one too many. He went to speak, but the panic in him caused him to shrink down into thin air, becoming that gust of cold wind, hiding up on one of the chandlers in the room. A man, not very tall, but definitely looked strong enough had seemed pissed, Bambam knew that. "Come out here! You, you freak! Better fix these lights you damn poltergeist!" Bambam didn't mean it, he just got overwhelmed. The poltergeist also didn't enjoy being yelled it, brought back some unwanted memories. It also scared him, the loud booming voice. He indeed counted six men; guessing the one who yelled was the werewolf, there was a vampire (the red eyes), pixie? Fairy? (The wings), and a mermaid, the skin and the way he looked was a given. He couldn't tell what the other two were, seemed non-human, but he didn't know what. He was so in thought, scared-ness taking over his kind, didn't notice the shaking chandelier or maybe the floating of a few common household items, or maybe the picture frames falling down, a few shattering. He was so so scared— he didn't notice the amount of energy he was using. The couch began to move, shaking to follow his body's own. It all stopped. The boys weren't freaking out. But Bambam, he was, nothing never just stopped, until he converted back to his human styled form[no longer a gust of air]- only a few seconds later, passing out. The mans uneven weight on the chandelier caused it to lean in one direction— the men panicked. He was falling. Falling! The vampire he counted to be, was quick enough to catch him, and gently laid him down on the very couch that was moving, but now exactly in it's spot. The boy hadn't passed out, only collapsed. Even so, he was shaking like a leaf, afraid as smaller tiny tiny objects like pencils or the random chapstick began to float. The mermaid had rushed to the boy, studying him. He knew he was afraid, and not some ghost playing tricks. "Hey, hey? Listen to me, it's alright. I need you to calm down, okay? I'm Mark, can you tell me your name?" Even so, none of the boys have been alive for generations, except the vampire. He understood why the boy was afraid, he totally understand. He took the boys side, slowly grabbing his hand, rubbing his back. [even though he was cold, but hey, he's bound to be] The vampire introduced himself, "Im Jaebum. Look, there's no need to be afraid. They aren't aware of why you hold such fear, besides maybe Jinyoung, our witch and Jackson, our werewolf. I need you to listen, okay? You gotta calm down." Bambam studied the man. Bambam decided he liked him. He looked solid, handsome, but protective. What he yearned for. With no second thought, he soften his features, and held the mans hand tighter. Everything has slowly stopped floating, and Bambam seemed to calm down a bit. "How about I let you sleep in my bed? No worries, it's an actual bed, I was forced into getting it, but I don't tend to use it much." [He is a vampire after all] but Jaebum still offered. Jaebum studied the boy, seeing how he was definitely Thai, the adorable pink hair, purple at the roots, and his eyes. Oh–his eyes. There was so much, so much. It said everything. He noticed the boy nod, everyone else stepped out the way of the couch, Jaebum lifting the boy, startled how light he was, even for a poltergeist. At the edge of the staircase, Jaebum turned to the rest, mostly to glare at Jackson, but not heading upstairs before saying "treat him right." 

   After settling the boy in his bed, [Bambam quickly fell asleep as soon as he was lifted off the couch] he gently kissed his forehead, [he just couldn't resist, he was too cute.] and left the room, quietly shutting the door. He could already hear a certain demon scolding the werewolf. Walking downstairs, he expected the others to want answers. And they did. He was dragged by the arm and sat on the very couch the poltergeist once laid. It was a bit cool to the touch, but that's to be assumed, normal. "So, explain to Jackson and the rest of us, what just happened?" Yugyeom piped up. That darned curious nineteen year old, but Jaebum did answer. "Poltergeists, as he is, are very rare now. As my many generations of living, they were as average as the current amount of humans now, which is most of the largest populations out there. They can control their emotions, what they do, but it seems he couldn't, as you could probably tell. He couldn't help anything that happened. At one point, everyone was okay with the way poltergeists acted. Their actions reflect their emotions. They are meant to be pranksters. And that's all they did. Eventually, so you could say, an argument broke out, all the poltergeist against the rest of, well all organisms." He looked up to make sure everyone understood, getting nods from the rest. "But, let's just say, that ended." He paused– licked his lips, "and the poltergeists were totally gone. Only maybe a tiny, lucky group got away. No one was to talk about the "war," due to the discriminating factor. It was a bad influence, to later generations. No one spoke of it, hence why your generations, and a few before you, are unaware of this. I'm guessing he assumed the worst, guessing we wanted him, gone, permanently, like the rest. I'm surprised there still are poltergeist around now. He got so afraid most like due to that factor. Poltergeist, they die of only one way, making the whole ordeal ten times worse. It's such a bad thing to erase an entire population. And I'm sure he's the only one we'll ever see, even myself." The elders of the group were nodding, but the known youngest two, looked disappointed, and definitely surprised. "Therefore, he's more afraid of us than anything. Please be gentle with him. Ensure him that you will not hurt him. Allow him to trust you, don't force yourself? He's probably in a bad spot, especially to show up afraid, especially not in any way hiding himself. He is a ghost, as you know." The chorus of "yes hyung, and Mark's 'yes Jaebum'" made him nod in approval. and Jinyoung was to speak up, "Let's clean up some, Jackson, why don't you go buy some new light bulbs with Mark." 

 

After the clean up, the new light bulbs set up, everything was just as it was, they all cooked dinner. It was a bit more to cook with more food than normal, [for bambam] but it worked out, and they had the table set, and food placed equally out on everyone's plate. "I'll go wake him!" Yelled youngjae as he began to flutter away, but stopped by Jaebum. "I'd rather have myself do it." Youngjae understood why, he saw the trusting look on Bambam's face, and backed up. Jaebum thanked him and took off up the stairs, quietly creeping into his room. The boy was still asleep, almost in the same position as when the vampire laid him down. He approached his bed side, gentle when sitting down on the side, shaking the boy gentle, "Hey, we made some food, I'm sure you're hungry?" Bambam stirred, slowly sitting up, looking over lazily at Jaebum. "So, can I get a name for you?" Bambam nodded, mumbling "Kunpimook,"  
"I take it you're not from around here? Korea, I mean." Jaebum saw the boy nod, slowly, but he did. "I can tell everyone at dinner, but I'm not the best at Korean.." Jaebum gently lifted the boy up, supporting him in a walking stance. "We have two men who speaks English, Chinese and Korean. I'm we can figure it out." Bambam nodded, and moved slightly more into Jaebum, [his safety] as they walked. Eventually got down the stairs and went into the kitchen, the fear hit him again, seeing Jackson glare at him, causing his still weak self to only make the lights flicker [accidentally.] "hey, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." Jaebum looked at the poltergeist who was standing directly behind him now, tiny hands making fists into the back of his jacket, trying to calm himself. The said vampire looked up, to see Jackson glaring, "Jackson, I'd suggest you better lighten up, do I make myself clear?" All Jackson did was nod, clearly still angered, but the lights had stopped and remained [on]. "Kunpimook, let's sit you down in between Yugyeom and I? How's that sound?" Said latter nodded, staring at the empty seat sitting down, as Jaebum followed suit in the promised chair next to him. The gentle smile of Yugyeom that was given, made him melt. He liked Yugyeom too. He enjoyed Mark, but this, what he felt,with Yugyeom was the same if not more than the safety he felt with Jaebum. The dinner started off and Jaebum had whispered in Bambam's ear throughout it, making the others confused. That didn't last long, when the only thing they heard was a soft, kind and sincere, "I'm sorry, to all of you..." They all stared at Bambam, seeing the boy with his hands in his lap, head down.  
"Ah, you're too cute!" Yugyeom all but shouted, making the boy turn a light shade of pink. Yugyeom took it as an initiative to hug the boy, clearly saying "You're kinda cold." His response? Loud adorable laughter. "Well duh, I'm a ghost!" That moment, they all melted, deciding he was to stay.  [Even if a few items on the table simply floated.] They would become a group of seven. "So, enlighten me, What's—" Jinyoung quickly cut off by Youngjae, nearly over excitidly shouting, "what's your name? Where 'ya from? Why are you pink, weren't you grey? Oh you're so cute! You match your hair!"  Of course the poltergeist was shocked someone wanted to know so much. [turning pinker] "I'm from Thailand, Bangkok exactly. Uh.. my real name is Kunpimook Bhuwahkul, but most have trouble saying it, so I've stuck with Bambam. And uhmm.." he began to squirm in his seat, arms in between his legs. "M-my, my.. emotions? I'm controlled b-by them.. so uh, I reflect... that?" He deemed himself confused. Jaebum looked over, "so, earlier, when we first saw you, you were extremely scared, correct?" He only gained a shy nod, but enough to know he was right. "So, what you're saying, is that you don't control anything, your emotions do?" Another nod. "L-like when I was told I look pink, that's a good example. Sometimes I guess I change color slightly to reflect my feelings. L-like a mood ring! Y'know?" He slowly looked up, with a small smile. He hadn't notice the items floating on the table, even if no one seemed to mind [maybe Jackson.] He quickly ushered himself to be calm, "oh! Ah.. I'm s-sorry!" Was what he said as he noticed the floating silverware. The playful emotion within him showed, as ones glass of water rose, and mixed with his panic, it shook. The shaking caused enough force to push the cup over mid air, falling down. [onto Jackson.] Kunpimook kept panicking, making himself worse."I'm s-sorry! P-please! I'm so s-s...sorry!" He wailed. Yugyeom and Jaebum noticed Jackson was pissed, if no one was here the boy was as good as dead. [not really.] Yugyeom took the chance, pulled Bambam's chair directly next to his, scooted over and hugged Bambam close. He was colder than before, which concerned him. "Hey, it's alright. It's an accident. They happen." Of course, someone thought else-wise; Jackson growled, "No it's not! He's been nothing but a problem since he got here! Broken all our lights, I, myself, had to go buy new ones, then clean the mess that came with it! And now, I'm soaked!" [and pissed.] Bambam decided he was right, crying out a last sad apology. "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly used the rest of his still weak strength to gather himself, floating up and into air, becoming one with it. He was gone. [not really, just hiding. But he's air, no one knew that.] "Damn it Jackson! What the hell did I say?!" Having a pissed Jackson and Jaebum, the group, now learning, was not good. Yugyeom sat there chilled to the bone, "Bambam..." softly mumbled as he was in his own world, meanwhile Jaebum and Jackson became violent. Angry. Jackson didn't want this to get out of hand, so he quickly hurried on his shoes and took off. Jaebum sat down in his chair, "God damn it! This house probably meant a whole damn good amount to Bambam if he just waltzed in, and now he's probably going end up putting himself in danger. And Jackson? God" Jaebum mumbled as he sighed, rubbing his face, his jaw doing the thing. 

  Meanwhile, fled the house before Jackson had left. Bambam turned back normal not having the energy to remain, at least until he got out. Giving himself a head start, he took off with a purple glow [aura] surrounding him, not being the color himself. It was different. He grew concerned as he realized he passed a shop window. He panicked as his color changed, became darker. Yet still surrounding him. "Oh god- w-what do I do? I can't poss–" all he could feel was pain. His head was throbbing. His vision finally readjusting, saw three men standing above him. "W-what? What do y-you.. want?" Bambam was surprisingly soft spoken. "What do we want?" One man scoffed as another spoke, "We. Want. You. Gone." Each word spoken followed up with a kick to his ribs. Now back to the statement of poltergeists die from only one thing, and can live through any severe injury. To bring a poltergeist to death, was an odd way. But an old tactical way. Halfway through the trios violent attacks, Bambam was hurting so bad. He may be able to live through it, be he's not strong, he can't protect himself at all. The color of himself paled, but the aura surrounding himself remained as a deep royal blue now. It was contradicting, making him look so ill? Every move they made was unexpected, but hurting even more none the less. But this, was the most unexpected. The grunting of the men, a loud thud, and two more to follow. He lifted himself, to see "J...Jackson?" The voice laced with pain and the pleading for help. "Hey stay with me, okay? I hate you, but I can't leave you like this. Im no that heartless. I'm going to take you back to our home, 'Kay?" Kunpimook didn't understand, his mindset was too focused on the pain. Being picked up, he didn't even realize how fast Jackson was running and when he slowed down. Jackson glanced down at the younger, himself paling and with his arms full, he began to kick the door. He was meet with Jinyoung, pushed passed him, running to the couch Bambam once laid, setting him down. "I found him on the road, there were three men. They caused this but I handled them. But he needs medical help, Yugyeom, can you do something?" The youngest nodded, taking a knee by the couch. Yugyeom nodded to himself after examining the boy, bringing his arms over his chest, saying phrases no ones ever heard or some odd motions now and then, but they all noticed the different of Bambam's appearance. He became less pale, the blood disappearing, overall he looked- better? The more Jackson stared at the kid, the more angered he got. He brought him here, he saved him, but yet he was angry. "I'm going," was the only words Jackson spoke as he left up and out the door. "So, I've managed to get him stable and in less pain overall. I'm not sure how he'll be when he wakes up, knowing what he was like when he left. I just hope, he explains himself more, he worries me." He explains followed up with a long sigh, standing up and stretching.

  It had been almost three hours when Bambam started to stir. He woke up panicked, turning pale green as he shot up, constantly and quickly looking around. [Don't forget how the items anywhere near him began to shake or move, depending on how close.] He thought he was kidnapped, until he saw Jaebum and Yugyeom come into his view. He made grabby hands [like a baby] towards Yugyeom, letting the younger whisk him away, holding him tightly in his lap. Bambam didn't know what to do, but all he could do was let himself be held. He started crying and he heard a picture falling off of the wall, startling him as it made contact with the floor. Yugyeom continued to hold the boy close, even if he did turn blue, and was freezing to the touch. Yugyeom wiped away his tears, "So, do you want to stay here? With us?" He stared at cheek-tear stained boy, as he watch him nod, Bambam shoving his face into the crook of Yugyeom's neck, while Yugyeom wrapped his arms tightly around the others waist. Jinyoung had placed a large blanket around the two boys, rubbing Kunpimook's back, the two [and the rest sitting nearby on the other couch] waiting for him to explain what happened. "I'm sorry, I'm so troublesome. I didn't m-mean any harm. B-but I've hurt you all." Bambam wasn't good with his personal emotions, as well as his overall understanding. His father got plenty mad at him as a child due to his uncontrolled self, kicking him out eventually sending him to Korea. He remember the day his mother called, saying he was gone, dead, due to the hatred of their own kind. His mother was a siren while his father was a poltergeist. The rest of siblings were sirens themselves, making it difficult for the boy to grasp his given abilities. He had no help, and for sure, his father wouldn't offer. But back to it, Bambam's apology it was declined by the others, not accepted. Now, they weren't mad at him at all, but more so at themselves for allowing this to happen. They could tell he was hurt bad this time. Yugyeom was tired of the boy apologizing, speaking up, "No, no you haven't, and don't be sorry. If Jackson could've controlled himself, none of this would have happened, therefore, I'm sorry. We're sorry, to you. We don't know much about you, as a person? Do you just wanna talk it all out?" Bambam wasn't sure, but since it was Yugyeom who suggested it, he'd try it. "I'm not sure what to say, but I was born in Bangkok, Thailand. M-my father, didn't favor me... s-so I was sent to Korea. I tried going to school, but it never worked out well.. I caused, um, too many- 'accidents?' Is that what you call it? I never was liked by many, so I had found this house. I really loved it, it gave me freedom I normally didn't have. Plus it was lonely, there was no one here. Day after day, no one showed up. So I took it into my own, I tried my best to keep it in order. Sometimes, when I'd w-walk on the street....  I would get.. stopped by an elder, or some other multiple generational living person. T-they'd tell me stuff, about m-my kind. I didn't like it, s-so, I had to find somewhere to myself. No one wanted me, so I fit into the "wandering soul," stereotypical ghost. T-this is my favorite place, when I needed to release my emotions? I didn't know what to do when I saw that there were lights on in multiple windows, I thought someone wanted to h-hurt me..." by the time he finished, he was crying harder, clinging to Yugyeom a bit tighter, and breathing heavier. Yugyeom stood up, moving Bambam off his lap, the said latter watching him confused, wanting Yugyeom to come back. "I'll be right back, Bam. I got something for you." With that, Yugyeom went into the basement, as everyone labeled it his 'potion and lotion' space. [only because it rhymed, of course] It was his space for his potions to be made, and other activities, relating to his witchcraft.

   When he came back up, he had a little brown tied bag in one hand and sat back down to Bambam. He was gentle with opening the bag, pulling out a necklace. Everyone knew what it was, since they are apart of it. "I had everyone donate a piece of themselves, in no way you could imagine," The boy was startled, but allowed the warlock to continue "So, it's a pack-bound protection basically. If you aren't apart of the group, then my magic will deny their access, and they won't be able to touch you. That's a bad description, but if it's not one of us, you can't be touched, physically."He put it on the poltergeist, the boy giggling as it tickled when it hit spots of his bare skin. Yugyeom just nodded, smiling as the boy looked at the charms on the chain. "You're bound to us and now you're protected by us." Bambam smiled proudly, hugging every person throughout the room. No one noticed Jackson by the doorway, but there he was, smiling proud. Bambam did what he wanted, and with no bit of doubt, ran to Jackson. He accepted the elder male into a large [chilly] hug. Jackson grew so, so, so, soft. He picked the boy up, apologizing for his actions, and the boy nodded his head [Bambam couldn't be mad at Jackson] and Jackson kissed the top of his head. Everyone was so glad to see the two getting along. [it was so cute] Bambam giggling, Jackson smiling proudly. The walk Jackson went on made him think long and hard, coming to the conclusion of learning to love the boy. He realized he'd need the love, and Jackson made sure he was positive to give it. "So, since I ruined dinner, why don't we go out? My treat," Jackson looked around, thankful everyone nodded. "Now?" questioned Jinyoung, which he was only given a nod in response, Everyone went into different parts of the house, a rough seven minutes later, they were all ready. Jackson drove to an international styled restaurant, which everyone agreed. 

   After the [male, attractive] waiter settled them at their table. [not without giving Bambam a rude look] Bambam sat on the edge of the table, Jackson on his left with Yugyeom in front of him. Jaebum was next to Yugyeom and  the others filled in however they chose. The waiter took their drink orders, and hurried off to the back. Yugyeom made small talk with the elder, mainly about the necklace,as because Bambam was curious.  The best main sort of information from being "It'll only protect you from being physically touched and from us, if you don't want to be touched, the necklace will know," Bambam nodded, he was so grateful for Yugyeom and the rest. He finally, finally had a family. The waiter had came back, giving each man their drink, and he made sure to accidentally spill Bambam's drink all over him. Luckily it was only water, but the fake-ness within the multiple mantras of, "Oh I'm so sorry!" The waiter had already began to offer multiple napkins to help, shocked when his hand was rejected from touching the boy, his eyes narrowing in an understanding. [denied any way of contact, due to the necklace] and got closer to the boy [not touching], instead secretly whispering in his ear, "I'll fucking kill you, so painfully slow, and before you die, I'll be sure to make you understand how fucking useless you really are." and gently moved back, as Jackson dapped at his wet shirt and pants with the napkins. Jinyoung, who had been studying the waiter, noticed how the man held anger in his eyes, realizing he was a demon as well. Not your average demon, but one who thirsts for blood and to kill. He watched how the silverware around Bambam began to shake, the thai's eyes were wide open, as the boy himself ever so slightly shook himself. Jinyoung took action, pissed off already, grabbing the fellow demon by the collar of his shirt, "You better stay away and if you dare touch him, I'll make sure the last thing you'll ever see...." he leans in close right by his ear to finish, "is me. As I rip you to shreds. So I'd suggest you'd better listen, punk." With that, Jinyoung dropped the man. The demon turned around into the 'employees only' section, but not without giving Jinyoung a challenging glare. Demons have their own language, as they relate to Satan, and it's really just English backwards. But some don't even speak English, and hearing it backwards? It's truly, fucking creepy. Everyone in the restaurant knew it was meant to be threatening, it was meant to be frightful, meant to be feared, all in the tone of his voice. "Shall we go?" Jinyoung questioned, back into the Korean language, not the Satanic one he was just speaking. Bambam nodded furiously, and made grabby hands again, towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung complied, picking up the boy, holding him like a bride as they all left, gathering back into the car. Bambam fell asleep, he seemed like such a baby and it was adorable.

   On the ride home, it was pretty calm, but Jackson and Youngjae wouldn't shut up. "Hyung, hyung!", "What did you say?", "You were so cool!" And various other comments. Jinyoung was slightly pissed off, mumbling in his native language, not reaching the ears of Jackson and Youngjae. Jaebum did hear, and ushered the boys to be quiet and that Bambam was sleeping. 

Eventually arriving home, Jinyoung carried Bambam to Jaebum's room, tucking him into the bed. Jinyoung stared over the boy, chuckling at how much the boy sleeps. Of course, once he left the room, Youngjae and Jackson still clung to Jinyoung, and still bugging him. Meanwhile, the remaining three boys were just hanging around the living room, unsure of how to make of things. 

Jinyoung dragged himself, plus the two clinging boys out into the living room. Jinyoung had an expression of deep thought, whatever happened, it really bothered him. Of course, no one spoke. All eyes on Jinyoung, until he just gave up, features softening and asking, "Since we never had a solid dinner, I'll just make some snacks and dessert. Okay?" Of course, no one disagreed. 

 

   The six boys ate, washed up, and it was roughly around bed time. Meanwhile, Mark and Youngjae decided to stay up to watch some silly movie.  The boys didn't want to wake Bambam up, so they saved extra food and put it in the fridge for him. 

    Eventually, Bambam woke up, but the words that came from the waiter's mouth was stuck in his mind. Taunting him. He was brought to tears, thinking about how he was threatened to be killed. By a demon. A demon who would be very well educated in the one way to kill his kind, as the threat that seemed spoken many times before. He didn't want to leave, he now had a true family. As fat tears ran down his cheeks, he glowed blue, running out the room, quickly in a panic to find anyone. He didn't want to be alone. When the boys in the living room saw the remote shake and the television screen go grey, all scratchy and annoying, staticky, they knew it was Bam, and that something wasn't okay. It was only Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae watching the movie, but the quickly abandoned it in search of the second youngest. Quickly spying him half way down then staircase, Mark ran to him, encasing the younger in a tight hug. As Mark wiped away his tears, he lead the boy down the stairs, all four men settling down on the couch, Bambam In Mark's lap. "What is it, what's wrong?" Of course, even with the concern in Mark's voice, Bambam just couldn't bring himself to answer. He wanted to, he just couldn't stop crying and his loud hiccups. Slowly, the television screen had returned to the movie they were watching, not the scratchy, grey, annoying screen before. The sound of static left their ears, being filled with Bambam's cries and the television's sounds. Youngjae turned the television off, as he took Bambam from Mark, sitting on the couch, placing Bambam in his lap. Youngjae held his hand out, and a glowing butterfly emerged, made of pixie dust. It seemed to grab Bambam's attention, as he stared at it in amazement as he stopped crying, only to a point where a few tears fell from his eyes. The little butterfly floated around Bambam, the younger holding out his hand, giggling when the butterfly landed on his hand. Youngjae smiled brightly at the boy in his lap, his wings fluttering in place. "Wanna see another one?" Youngjae whispered to Bam like a secret, gaining an eager nod. Soon, a little pixie dust bird flew around Bambam, sparkling, shimmering, and shining bright with its golden hues. Jackson and Mark watched in amazement and tender love as Youngjae did so, it was a cute scene and they all felt overjoyed when Bambam giggled instead of hearing the heart shattering sobs. Eventually, Bambam yawned, and yawned again, and Youngjae took the cue to sing a small lullaby as he had the little pixie dust butterfly and bird circle around Bambam, until he fell asleep, disappearing in thin air afterwards. Bam was snuggled up into Youngjae, his head on the mans chest. The three awake men decided it was time that they all went to sleep, and Youngjae ended up staying with Bam, sleeping with him in Jaebum's bed, since that's where he felt Bambam was most comfortable. 

 

When all but Youngjae and Bambam arose the next morning, the remaining five boys had a conversation about the previous night, brought up by Mark due to his concerning worry about the second youngest. Jaebum came to the conclusion that Mark would ask Kunpimook about it later on, to clarify he wasn't hurt. 

By now, Youngjae was awake, chuckling softly as Bambam was cuddled into him. Youngjae petted the boys head and played with his hair as he calmly lay. Bambam eventually started to move around, as he was never much of a active sleeper, Youngjae knew he was waking up. Youngjae let the younger notice him, then said "Good morning," which he only got a nod and a small grumble of a noise. Bambam sat up, and rubbed his eyes, eventually getting out of the bed, Youngjae following suit. "I'm pretty sure the others are in the kitchen eating, if you want to go join?" Youngjae questioned, watching as the Thai. As he jumped up and raced his way downstairs, Youngjae laughed loudly but still followed behind. Bambam got to the kitchen, and saw half standing, leaning against the counter top, cup of coffee in hand (Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark) while the others sat at the table eating. "Good morning Bam, what's up?" Jinyoung asked calmly, sipping his coffee. "I'm hungry," shyly said by the boy in question. "We have some pancakes and eggs, plus bacon and some toast, we made you and Jae plates already." Bambam looked towards the table, and there was the two said plates, a small amount of steam coming off the freshly made pancakes. Youngjae took a seat and followed up by Bambam as the boys began to eat. 

   In no time, the two finished eating, along with the rest. Youngjae and Jinyoung cleaned up, washing the dishes and putting away the food and cleaning the table. Everyone had gone their separate ways, Jinyoung and Youngjae went to go get dressed, Jackson was in the shower, Yugyeom had left to go to the store, meanwhile Jaebum and Bambam sat on the couch. Jaebum was watching the news, seeing that there was a thunderstorm to come and Bambam was just fiddling with Jaebum's fingers, as the boy was curled up into the elders side. That had left Mark on his own, as he was unsure of what he wanted to do. The mermaid didn't want to shower, it was a hassle because he hated getting wet. His true mermaid self would show, and he never liked it much. An experience in his childhood made him change his thoughts on being a mermaid. He didn't want to get ready for the day quite yet, maybe he would go back to sleep. Which he decided, sounded good. Mark had his own room, but Jackson was always present, so it was no shock when Mark went to his room and saw Jackson blow drying his hair, as it seemed he just took a shower. Jackson, and everyone knew the drill, not to touch Mark with water, or else he'd turn into his mermaid half, which was a pain in the ass without a large body of water nearby. The bathtub at the house was not large enough for Mark and his tail, and he was heavy, with some dead weight to be carried to a beach, which was miles away. Jackson was completely dry and he went over to Mark and pulled him down on his bed, the eldest allowing Jackson to cuddle him, and absentmindedly play with his hair, the two falls asleep shortly after. 

   By now Youngjae and Jinyoung were done getting ready, and they left to go get some groceries for everyone, along with the task to buy a few movies. Yugyeom was back from the store, and he was down in the basement, in his claimed room; working on whatever he pleased. Jaebum had eventually left Bambam alone on the couch to take a shower and get ready; which he was still doing now, leaving Bambam alone, and unsure of what to do. 

   The rapid thoughts swarming in Kunpimook's head were mainly about the said storm, that Jaebum and him had discovered when watching the news. He didn't enjoy storms, but he loved to watch the lighting. But the loud booming sounds of the thunder; the harsh, loud, dreadful, rain pounding down on every surface and the extremely dark sky, was what Bambam didn't enjoy. It startled him to an extent, and he began to dread the storm, as he became fearful and anxious, of his own not-even-occurring fear of the storm, unsure of his own reactions, due to his emotional issues. With a loud but accidental slam of the door, caused by the one and only Yugyeom, brought Bambam out of his own thoughts. Yugyeom was standing by the closed door of the basement, as he noticed Bambam oddly just sitting, walking right over to him and sitting down on the couch in front of the boy. Kunpimook was more conscious than ever, Yugyeom right in front of him. He looked at the boy with a dazed, sleepy look, which made Yugyeom concerned, he knew Bambam hadn't slept since he woke up earlier in the morning. He ignored it though, only smiling and ruffling the elders hair, before walking off upstairs to his room. Kunpimook gained soft, rosy cheeks from that, before going up to Jaebum's room. When Bambam did enter the room, Jaebum was standing at the foot of his bed, while he brushed his hair and dried it with a towel. Jaebum noticed Bam and waved in acknowledgment before walking to the bathroom to continue to blow dry his hair, which had left the Thai alone. Again. He began to feel a tad bit left out, as he was with no one at all, since everyone was doing something. He understood they were busy and had things to do, but he just wanted a fraction of someone's time. The boy had a frown on his face, but he climbed into the bed, as he was too afraid to go outside the house on his own now. He fell asleep quite quickly, and wasn't bothered. 

   Eventually, it was mid afternoon, almost evening time and it had begun to rain heavily. At least that's how it was when Bambam was woken up by Jinyoung, who said everyone was downstairs, to eat a big lunch, to watch movies and have snacks during, Jinyoung not wanting to have to make a small dinner, and abandon the movie. Bambam was skittish, with the rain, it made him on edge. He was staring out any window he could to see if there was lighting. Jinyoung and the Thai boy had gotten down to the table, taking their seats but Jinyoung did notice his odd behavior. He decided to keep it to himself, and just watch the boy, and his surroundings. 

Dinner had gone fine, between the meal, the boys, and the storm. Everyone enjoyed the meal, and small talk here and there.

Eventually, dinner was over and all cleaned up, and it lead to everyone cuddled up in the living room; all cuddled together. They turned the whole living room into a fort styled place, blankets all over the floor and many, many pillows. It was Yugyeom, Jaebum, and Jinyoung who was settle on floor and it left Mark, Youngjae, and Jackson to have the couch.

   The indecisive boys argued over watch movie to watch, between horror or comedy, ended up with Youngjae settling the argument by picking some romance styled movie. Of course Youngjae offered that they would watch both a horror and comedy movie following up. 

Even so, the storm started picking up and Bambam was alone in a lazy boy styled chair that was off to the side. He could hear the loud rain and the few crashed of lighting and the loud, rolling thunder. He payed more attention to the movie than anything, until he couldn't anything about the movie. His brain only processing the storm, paying close attention, staring out the window. Kunpimook wanted to sit by Yugyeom, but too hesitant to do so, he snuck away unnoticed by the rest, taking the moment that the two lovers kissed, and most had "eww-ed," the scene or closed their eyes to make a break to Jaebum's room, which for now, was his own, climbing into the bed.

Even if it Kunpimook thought he slipped away "unnoticed," I didn't go by Jackson and Jaebum's supernatural side. The two boys set it aside, thinking he went to the bathroom. 

Kunpimook has always been beyond frightful with storms and he couldn't bring himself to tell the others. What if they thought it was childish? As he cried, the loud thunder began to assist with the downpour of his tears. His energy came off in waves, as it shook. When the boys television reception got jacked up a bit, they blamed it on the storm, and focused on eating the snacks.

With a loud, sudden, crash! Boom! Followed up with a roll of thunder, was it enough to strike out the power. It left Bambam and the six boys in the darkness. Bambam tried to turn away his fear, curl it up and hide it, act like it wasn't there. He braced himself and became one with the air, rather than walking in the dark, making his way down to the others. Once, as the known gust of wind was hovering over the couch he undid the do and became his human self again, plopping down on the couch. He never realized Youngjae's literal natural glow, as the boys wings gave off some dim but beautiful light. But it was besides the point as he realized the boys were all in the 'it's fine, we can get some candles and flashlights' mode, not even seeming phased by the power outage. If Bambam was to be honest, it scared him more that they were calm and didn't care, more than his own fear of the dark. He once again felt like a weak baby and he didn't enjoy it. Why couldn't he get over this childish fear? The storm, the thunder, and now the dark? What part of a "mature person," did he even fit under? He couldn't believe that himself as a twenty year old man would have such fear. With such thoughts running through his mind, enjoying the track he had created for the runners, [his thoughts] he never did pay attention to his surroundings. Being brought of his thoughts by a loud crack of thunder and lighting, he jumped from being startled, causing the bowls of food and plates near him had over turned and the cups, knocked over. At first he couldn't tell what it was, as it was dark and he couldn't see, but when he realized rushed up, and cleaned up the mess he had made, starting off with finding the bowl of popcorn. He picked the bowl up, and felt around the ground with one hand to pick up the fallen popcorn, the other occupied with the bowl. Halfway through, he managed to clean up all the popcorn and some other plates he found on the ground while feeling around. Kunpimook stood when he saw someone coming to the living room with a candle in hand, the person being Yugyeom. Yugyeom was about to question Bambam, but couldn't when a loud roll of thunder was heard. Bambam has instantly dropped the bowl of popcorn, and the power turned on [the power being Bambam's "fault," as the storm did not cause it to go out] and Bambam dropped to the floor, hands over his ears, as the thunder and lighting continued. Yugyeom got the idea, and blew out the candle, setting it down and made his way to Bambam. He gently approached the boy, squatting down to his level. "Is the storm scaring you? Is it scaring my little bammie?" Of course the name caused Bambam to blush, but overall taken over by fear he could only nod. Another loud crash of thunder and lighting made the power flicker, all the boys making their way into the living room. 

   It was Yugyeom who was holding his hyung close to his chest as the other five men walked into the living room. They were standing right were Bambam had fallen, he had convinced the boy to stand, and to hug him as he wanted. It was cute, and only if the others hear Yugyeom say; "Shh, it's okay bammie. Yuggie will make the scary storm go away!" With a following kiss on the head. [they probably would end up jealous, honestly] Bambam had begun crying, and was a glowing, visible, yet violent blue shade. "What's wrong?" Was all Mark had asked and when the loud thunderstorm continued and the power flickered in the house, and as the Thai shoved himself into Yugyeom as much as he could, they knew what was up. Youngjae was quick as possible to grab his phone and fancy [sound canceling] headphones, and rush down to Bambam. He gently put the headphones in Bambam's ears, as he played a gentle song. The boy's eyes started to droop, as he loosened his grip on Yugyeom. When the next loud roar of thunder hit, Bambam had no reactions. He couldn't hear it. Youngjae smiled as bright as possible, and Bambam, he did too. He lost his blue hues, and began to gain his normal grey. Everyone smiled, a bit confused at how this boy could be so damn cute. Everyone felt him pulling at their heartstrings and their urges to protect him from everything grew. But Bambam couldn't have been anymore happier, listening to what he realized to be Youngjae's voice sing, [through the headphones] and hug Yugyeom, resting his head on the boys chest. The boys made sure to sneakily take photos, and to Bambam, it was the best. He teared up thinking that he didn't get thrown out, judged, or quote on quote bullied for his fear. They helped him with it, and he knew that these six men were too much of a gift. He had never been happier in his life than he was with them. Not a moment would he ever go back in time and change what his actions were. He was adored, protected, and loved, truly loved. 

     He never realized he fell asleep, and he was confused when he woke and was nonetheless he still was shoved into Yugyeom's chest in Yugyeom's bed, as it wasn't his own. He was so happy, and when he went to roll over and he couldn't, because Youngjae was cuddled up against him too, he never felt so warm inside [aside from the body heat] and he was so in love. Of course he didn't understand what he was feeling, but with these boys, he learned to trust. But he decided to ask what was the feeling he was currently experiencing would wait. He cuddled into the two boys, and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
